<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complications by Evil_Sapphyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240547">Complications</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre'>Evil_Sapphyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Between the Veil Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/M, Fantasizing, Loneliness, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Display of Affection, Urban Fantasy, near public sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper can't recall the last time that he allowed himself have a night out. Even more, he can't recall the last time that he actually had a date. He's been fighting his attraction to Bri for longer than he'd care to admit, and he knows that this is probably a terrible idea. But what will happen if he finally relents for a night? Will it just be his imagination running wild, seeing dangers that aren't there? Can he find a respite from the ongoing chaos of the supernatural entities swarming in New Orleans?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cooper/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenria/gifts">chenria</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely Chenria - one of my biggest fans - and more importantly a dear friend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How…. Just how did he let things get this far?</p>
<p>Cooper sat on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands, after what had been the first in a decent’s night sleep in weeks. Things had become strangely quiet in the past week in New Orleans, and he knew deep in his bones that it meant that he should put his nose to the ground. He should be out there finding out what was actually going on to get the fighting Vampire clans to stop, to silence the growing lycanthrope problems, and for even the burgeoning fae population to play nice. </p>
<p>Instead, he let himself indulge in a decent night's sleep, and continued to let himself be distracted by <em> her </em>. He tried desperately, so many times, to view her as simply a complication from an investigation. He saved her from what turned out to be a werewolf, even if she was never aware that the creature had targeted her. When he finally stumbled across the wolf’s den, it was littered with the corpses of the girls that had not been so lucky.</p>
<p>It had been difficult even then, after only knowing her for a little more than two weeks, for him to not see her face on one of those bodies. To have the fear creep along his neck as his imagination pondered exactly how the wolf had savaged those girls before giving into all of his lusts.</p>
<p>The single bullet to the head had been too good for that wolf.</p>
<p>Tears of rage and relief had burned his eyes that night, and he should have stopped things then. He should have walked away, and he had every intention to do just that. But then she called to check on him, and he found himself texting her. </p>
<p>And now, now she wasn’t a complication. No, Briana was something far more dangerous, and he didn’t know what he was going to do about it. He knew what he should do, but after everything in his life… He suddenly wanted to have just one thing — for himself. He didn’t want to let this go, consequences be damned.</p>
<p>So why was he suddenly dreading this evening?</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Because you know that any of the things that you’ve hunted could turn up, at any point, and do more than just ruin a nice evening. Do you want those visions of Bri to become a reality? </em></b>
</p>
<p>Growling to himself, he ran a hand over his hair, short and soft beneath his calloused hand. He could argue with himself all night, but it wouldn’t do him any good. He’d then feel bad for cancelling on the date - the one to make up for all the missed calls, and abrupt departures, and all those never-quite-a-date nights. How could he disappoint her again? Even when she insisted it was fine, it had to be a disappointment.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Just remember that when you’re at her funeral. You fucking moron.</em></b>
</p>
<p>Fuck, he needed to find a way to silence himself, to relax. Which, given his normal outlets were to hunt things down and kill them, were certainly out of the picture. Relaxing wasn’t something that he was actually very good at — not in private. He could fake it with the best of them, when he needed to pretend to be a regular guy. But in the privacy of this rundown, shithold of a weekly motel rental? Yeah, this wasn’t the place to relax.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like he could go work out either. </p>
<p>Even if he had a gym membership, it would probably take too long. As would a decent run. Checking his phone, he had literally enough time to maybe crank out too decent sets of pushups and situps before hitting the shower. Or… he could just take a longer shower. </p>
<p>Honestly, that was the best idea his brain managed to come up with since he woke up. Getting to his feet, he shed himself of his underwear as he made his way to the shower. After turning the hot water on, he examined himself in the mirror as he let the shitty water heater of the motel catch up. </p>
<p>There was a motley assortment of scars over his chest and arms, a few still pink, but the worst ones silvered with age. The doubt of the evening began to clutch at his mind once more, worrying not just over her safety, but if she saw him, the real Cooper, if she would actually reject him then? These scars just barely hinted at the damage he had endured.</p>
<p>Fortunately, the fogging of the mirror let him know that the shower was finally ready, and he nearly jumped in to force those thoughts from his mind. The hot water did that as it began to scald his shoulders. He ignored the bite of the heat, instead leaning his head back and letting the water wash over his face. For a moment, it was as if the concerns of the last several minutes began to just melt away. </p>
<p>It was just going to be him and Bri, and this one night. That’s all he wanted to think about, that slight brunette with her kind eyes, and soft touches that he swore lingered a moment too long. His cock began to stir as he remembered how it felt to have her breath tickle the back of his ear, as he carried her in jest, just because her feet bothered her. </p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>He didn’t need this complication either. Grabbing the soap, he lathered his hand quickly before letting it drop to the ground. Reaching down, he began to run his calloused hand along the hardening shaft, feeling it throb beneath his own touch. Within moments, he could feel the deep ache, his dick stiff and hard as he pumped the length. He couldn’t stop his breath from catching, leaning his other arm against the wall as he braced himself against it, his forehead touching the cool wall. </p>
<p>Squeezing his eyes shut, he let himself imagine it was Bri. Her hand, with those softer fingers, wrapped around him. The delight of a laugh at the back of her throat as she tormented him with long, agonizing strokes that threatened to drive him mad. Teasing him with words about how she wanted to feel him buried in her, but only after she tasted him. The warmth of her mouth, the flick of her tongue, the contented purr of her voice.</p>
<p>He slammed his hand against the wall, wishing she was here. Her body wet against his, her back pressed against his chest as he slid a hand between her legs, slipping fingers between her slick folds. Holding them apart as he pushed into her — all tight and warm and in that moment — his. White flashed behind his shut eyes as a sudden relief flooded through him, his cock weeping cum across his hand, along the wall.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Well, at least he was relaxed for this evening now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cooper sat in his white pickup, looking no better than it ever did, with the sleeves of his nicest collared shirt rolled up. One arm rested on the open window as he listened to the idle hum of the engine. The radio decided to up and die on the way to Bri’s place, not that he usually listened to it. Despite the impromptu relaxation from earlier in the afternoon, his nerves had started to get the better of him as he waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He told himself it had to be for the fact that he left all his usual weapons behind. There was no shotgun stashed behind the truck bench in the cab. There was no rifle strapped under the seat. The machete was still tucked into its hidden sheath though, as was the revolver tucked in the glove compartment. But he kept himself from slipping his boot knife into its usual place as he was leaving. It made him feel naked almost, and vulnerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It definitely had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do with the fact that his inner voice had begun to resurface with the same thoughts from before. It made him practically quiver as he waited, and he found himself bouncing a leg in an effort to dam the flood of nerves. Right now, it was just going to be dinner at this quaint little restaurant. Nothing fancy. Nothing expensive. Perhaps a bit… romantic from the reviews he had been told, but he doubted that it would actually amount to anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking hell, he needed a drink. Or a cigarette — and he didn’t even smoke. Just something to apply a balm, a salve to these suddenly raw nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he turned the engine of the truck off and hopped out of the cab. His palms felt slick, and he rubbed them against his jeans as he looked up to the sky. Why was this so damned hard at the moment? Just as he was about to start pacing behind the truck, he heard the clatter of heels against pavement, feeling the slight rush of adrenaline from the prospect of the unknown. Glancing to the source, the surge of adrenaline faded away to the stirrings of lust in him as his eyes fixated on Bri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The part of him that had awakened earlier almost begged him to rush to her, to truly bask in the vision that he was seeing. A short, yet flowing, black dress with a round neckline fell to just above her knees, the hem dancing around the bare skin as she walked. It showed such little skin, with the dark brown boots she wore covering most of her calves. Leaving just this bare expanse of her knees, and he wanted nothing more than to run his hands over that soft skin, to trail up her thighs, and see if he could make her moan like he fantasized…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth to Cooper....” Bri almost laughed as she stopped in front of him. Her hazel eyes danced with delight, her brown hair bouncing above her shoulders in gentle curls. “You okay there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I…” Fuck, why were words suddenly difficult to come up with? Why was it easier when he was lying about why he was actually there, hiding the ugly truths of the world, than when he was there for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Because this isn’t who you are. You’re a hunter. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile began to fall from her face, disappointment coloring her eyes. “Oh no, don’t tell me. Work called. You have to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, no, it’s not that.” He felt his own stomach drop. Oh hell, he needed to get this under control, and fast, before he ruined it just because he was acting like a schoolboy on his first fucking date. “Would you believe me if I said I was just nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyebrows shot up a moment, and her mouth worrying as she looked at him. The disappointment in her eyes dissolved, but it was quickly replaced by confusion. “Nervous? You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, so it turns out, I don’t quite have nerves of steel.” Not at least when it comes to mundane things. “I just… want tonight to be nice. So I promise, no work.” He managed a smile at her, fighting the urge to rub a hand over his hair. “You do look lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A faint blush crept along her cheeks as she smiled at him, her teeth nipping at her bottom lip for a moment. “Oh, uhm, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t thank me yet.” He chuckled a bit as he held out his arm for her. It was silly to walk her to the other side of his truck, but he could at least do a few things. “You’ve got what amounts to hopefully a short ride in a truck without radio, or working air conditioning. So I hope you enjoy uncomfortable rides.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only hoped the ride would be less awkward than this whole conversation had been. She laughed again as she let him lead her to the truck. “If it’s on the route, we could just take the streetcar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And miss out on this experience?” He winked at her before opening the door, holding her hand as she stepped up into the cab of his truck. It was impossible to miss the way that the black dress rode up along her thighs, or the delicate way that her hands tried to smooth over the fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of him wanted to step up into the cab beside her, crush her mouth to his, and see where that impulsive action might take him. To taste her lips, her skin; to feel the warmth of her body beneath him, the curve of her body pressed against him. But, instead, he closed the door to the truck, taking a deep, steadying breath as he walked to the driver side. Even if Bri would have been receptive to that kind of action, she deserved more than him ditching her at every opportunity and then taking advantage of her immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, Cooper managed to control himself by the time they had gotten to the restaurant. It looked like it was nothing more than a hole in the wall, but in truth it was a small place run by a local family that specialized in some of the finest local cuisine. He had stumbled uponit on one of his recent hunts, having managed to keep the family’s youngest son from being lured into one of the gangs working for Salazar — peddling their latest wares. He didn’t really know the name of the place, just where to find it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out that it was a tad more romantic than he realized when he was last here. The dining room had two chandeliers dimmed with a set of three candles on each table. The entire place could maybe seat twenty people total, and no table could host more than four. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was intimate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it filled him with dread as they made their way through the meal. Was he setting the wrong impression? Was this going to put her in too much danger? Was he going to get too attached? Yet somehow, despite the flurry of thoughts that coursed through him, he managed to laugh and chat amiably with Bri through their three course meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out the owners remembered him, and where they didn’t specify anything as to why, they treated the two to quite the meal. An appetizer composed of crawfish crab cakes, followed by their entrees: shrimp and grits and a hearty jambalaya. The food was rich, decadent, and made all the better by the sweet wine they served with it. Perhaps he was just getting caught up in the moment, but he indulged in more than just one glass. He didn’t normally drink more than a beer, but it was surprising how his head was almost swimming by the time they were finishing the meal. Yet it seemed that no sooner were the entrees done that coffee was served while the chefs prepared them fresh beignets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the plate of powdered pastry was set on the table before them, Bri laughed, her cheeks flushed with wine. “I don’t know how I am going to manage another bite. But, you, you,” there was an almost accusatory note in her voice as she laughed at him, “have distracted me from the one goal I had for this meal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper chuckled to himself as he waited for Bri to take the first bite. “Oh, and what was your diabolical plan for this evening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to barrage you with questions.” Her eyes drifted to the pastry before returning to him. “Finally get a few answers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another chuckle escaped him. He definitely owed her more than a few answers, and hopefully, he could give her a few — if she asked the right questions. “Tell you what. I’ll be happy to answer a few questions… If you help me eat this dessert. It’s only fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyebrows went up once more, her hazel eyes dancing once more, as an almost sly smile crossed her face. “You have yourself a deal. But you have to answer at least five questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe let’s just aim for three.” He winked at her as he picked up one of the beignets with his fingers. “I don’t want to scare you off with too much information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips pursed a moment, like she was considering saying no, but she finally nodded. “Deal. So first things first, what’s your full name? I know you can’t just be Cooper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he leaned across the table, careful to avoid the candles, holding the beignet in his fingers out to her. She blinked a moment, like she wasn’t sure what he was asking. After a moment, she leaned forward just enough to take a bite, her lips brushing along his fingers as she did so. The light, fluttering sensation sent jolts down his arm, and his voice was far huskier than he meant for it when he found it again. “It’s Cooper Thompson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tongue flicked across her lips as she cleaned it of loose powdered sugar, before she took a small sip of her coffee. “Well, it’s so nice to meet you, Cooper Thompson. How old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper laughed, still holding the next bite of the beignet between his fingers. “Oh come on, you could steal my wallet and get these answers. I’m 33. My birthday is October 13, and I’m a very fine catch of a Libra. So, there are your freebies. Ask me something harder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was more than a hint of a blush across her cheeks as she managed to laugh. “Well, I didn’t want to scare you off by asking the hard stuff. So, tell me where are you from then? Do you have any siblings? Family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, those are better,” he took a deep breath, bobbing the bite of pastry in front of her. If he was going to be honest about those, she was going to uphold her bargain for this desert. She shook her head with a smile, taking the bite from his fingers with her mouth once more. This time her lips lingered along him, and he could feel the flick of her tongue as she took the morsel. Maybe this wasn’t such a good exchange for the answers. Answering questions was the last thing on his mind, but he was going to be a man of his word here. “I’m from a small town in Virginia, just outside Atkins. My mom died when I was too little to know her, my dad died when I was six. I don’t have any siblings, and I was bounced through foster care until I decided I could take care of myself at fourteen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And before you apologize for asking — ” he grinned at her, with as much sincerity as he could muster, “You don’t need to, and answering that didn’t ruin any part of this evening.” He winked at her again before he reached down for the next beignet. “Any other questions that are burning at your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you first! I’m not eating these alone!” She laughed again, and he nodded, taking a bite of the fluffy, sweet fried dough before offering her the other half. “In a fight between Wolverine and Batman, who would win? And none of this, they don’t exist in the same universe. You have to answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A repeat of the last bite he gave her happened again, and had he not distracted himself with the coffee, he probably would have given into his impulses and just kissed her instead of answering. “Assuming Wayne had the time to research his foe, and that Logan was in his prime with his adamantium skeleton? Uh, Wolverine. I just don’t see Batman being able to stop the feral Canadian despite his best plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bri nodded, not offering her opinion on his answer, as she reached down for the final beignet. She twirled it between her fingers, the powder clinging to the tips, before she offered it out to him. Turnabout well and truly was fair play, even if it was definitely about to test his resolve. He took a bite, and then another, letting his tongue flick across those same powdered-flecked fingers, before he pulled away. It was impossible to miss the way that she bit her lower lip, her cheeks flushed. Her chest rose fast as she stared at him. After what felt like an eternity, she seemed to find her voice, rich with what could only be called desire. “Do you want to kiss me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t a question that could be answered with words. He shifted his chair closer to hers, close enough that he could wrap an arm around her. Instead he took her hand with his, bringing the powdered tips to his lips. Without asking, he took one gently into his mouth, licking and sucking it clean, before moving to the next. He kept his eyes locked to hers, her breath seemingly caught, as he released her hand, letting it fall to her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning in further, he pressed his lips against hers, soft and gentle. One of her hands fluttered to his face, caressing it as she let out a soft whisper. A more primal urge flared to life as he wanted to take that invitation, but he managed to repress that as he smiled against her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s take this elsewhere.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head swam as he escorted her out to his truck, his hands lingering along her waist. His fingers curled against her, bunching the soft fabric of her dress, as he felt himself almost stumbling from the eagerness filling him. They barely arrived at his truck when he pressed her against the hood, capturing her mouth with his. The gentleness from earlier was gone, his tongue delving past her lips, his hands pulling her hips against his. Even with the clothes between them, he could feel her warmth against his hardness, his jeans straining.</p><p>Without thinking, he rolled his palms along her hips, hiking up her dress until he could feel her bare flesh beneath his. It was somehow silkier than his fantasy from before, and what remained of his resolve wilted in that moment. He broke their kiss, ignoring the soft whimper from Bri, as he trailed a series of kisses along her jaw, then to her throat. Her hands found his hair, her voice breathy. “Oh, Cooper, I don’t…”</p><p>He bit down on her neck, enjoying the sudden gasp from her, her fingers digging into his hair further. His tongue ran along her pulse as his fingers worked their way up to the waist of her panties, teasing their way along the edges. She squirmed against him, her breath coming faster. With a grin, he dragged his mouth back up her neck, his lips hovering just over hers. “I’ll stop. Just say the word.”</p><p>“This isn’t…. I’m not like this….” </p><p>
  <b> <em>This isn’t like you, either.</em> </b>
</p><p>She pressed her lips to his, silencing his mind as her tongue slid into his mouth. She greedily explored the depths. Urgency colored her voice, her lips against his, as she murmured, “I’ve wanted this for so long.”</p><p>His fingers hooked themselves along the edges of her panties, sliding against the curve of her ass a moment. Her breath hitched as he pulled them down her legs, leaving them just above her knees. With a deliberate slowness, he trailed his hands back up her legs, caressing the inside of her thighs, his thumbs circling closer to her core. Another whimper escaped her throat, her mouth hungry against his. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Stop this, Cooper.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Don’t stop,” she managed to breathe as his lips left hers again, her hands leaving his hair. As he trailed kisses down the nape of her neck, her hands found his, resting atop the still circling thumbs. </p><p>
  <b> <em>This isn’t right!</em> </b>
</p><p>She dragged them closer, until he could just feel her, wet and warm. Right there, for him. </p><p>
  <b> <em>WAKE UP!</em> </b>
</p><p>But he didn’t want to wake up. He wanted to cross that line; it was so close. All he had to do was slip his fingers into that awaiting warmth, feel her slide along his digits, bring her just to the edge. . Right here, in public. Fuck whoever was watching.</p><p>
  <b> <em>YOU MORON! SNAP OUT OF IT!</em> </b>
</p><p>His hands trembled as he forced himself to stop, eliciting a whine from Bri. Her nails dug into his wrists, feeding the ache he felt for her in this moment. He pulled his mouth from her body, looking to her for what felt like the first time in hours. Her chest heaved with each breath, her head tossed backwards, and her neck exposed. Her need seeped into her voice, whining between pants. “Please… I need… please…”</p><p>“Tsk, tsk. It’s truly a terrible thing to make a woman beg like that. Go ahead. <em> Indulge in her.” </em> The male voice called out to him from over his shoulder, and his head swam again at the suggestion. </p><p>Indulge. </p><p>Indulge, and lose himself in her.</p><p>He half craned his neck to try and glimpse the speaker, only to suddenly have her mouth on the lobe of his ear. Her teeth nipping at it. Her breath hot against his ear. He eagerly turned back towards her, laying her back on the hood of his truck. He ripped the panties the rest of the way down, his hands working furiously at his jeans as she began to hike her dress up her waist.</p><p>“Oh, I do so love a good after dinner show,” the voice cackled once more. Far closer than it was before.</p><p>Reflex took over in that instance. His eyes widened with shock as he hurriedly pulled her dress down, all to aware of the fact that they were still very much in a parking lot. Rage and shame burned his cheeks as he spun to the voice, that anger only burning hotter as he spied the lithe man leaning against the car beside his truck. </p><p>Much like the first time they had met, the man wore a charcoal gray suit that seemed sculpted for him. His blue-gray eyes shone with an almost fiendish delight as a self-satisfying smirk covered his face. His rich red hair was swept back, seeming to be the only spot of true color at the moment. </p><p>Cooper’s lips pulled back into a snarl, and he hovered his hands over Bri’s legs, attempting to shield her indecency from the wretched fae before him. “You…”</p><p>“Yes, yes, me.” The smirk turned to a grin, twisted and wicked, as the fae stared Cooper down. More than a hint of malice lurked in the stare, intertwining with the delight. It made Cooper’s skin crawl. “What of it?”</p><p>Behind him, Bri stirred, sitting up and pressing her chest against his back. Her breath was hot on his back, and she seemed oblivious to the person in front of him. As much as he wanted to turn around, to accept this embrace, it only served to anger him more. “What did you do to us?”</p><p>“Oh, you poor, poor, deluded, hunter.” The fae laughed, his arms crossed stiffly across his chest. “What have <em> I </em> done to <em> you </em>? Need I remind you that it was you that helped to lead that nasty coven to my little domain. To rid me of my pet. Who am I to not keep close tabs on those that deign to make themselves my enemies.</p><p>“Yet, I think you’ve made more enemies than just <em> me </em> . Tell me, <em> hunter </em>, which of those would truly have the aim to hurt you here?”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Was the fae right?</p><p>For all the conflicting feelings that he had prior to the date, it wasn’t until they were here that he truly felt like his concerns melted away. That he let his reservations slide. As they ate the meal. In a place where he knew that the Salazar clan had a vested interest in. Where they already attempted to make connections to the family that worked here. Had they managed to infiltrate here after all? His heart sank as the fae laughed once more. </p><p>“Perhaps you’re not as dimwitted as I hoped.” The fae raised his eyebrows, the wicked grin still firmly in place. “Caught on have you, now?”</p><p>Cooper scowled at the fae, his hands itching to grasp the creature by its throat and squeeze the life out of it. “Salazar. They didn’t fail in their play after all, did they?”</p><p>“It would seem that you actually helped them more than they counted. They’ve been trying their latest concoction, slipping it to the hapless diners. I hear a good, sweet wine will mask the taste of their drug.” </p><p>Drugs? This was the first he was hearing of drugs being used by the Salazar clans, but that would explain why they had been so hyper-focused on the street gangs. What better way to get distribution than to use the muscle that they controlled? Except, what possibly could vampires be using to make the drugs? </p><p>The fae sighed, the smile fading from his face. “Oh dear, have I burst what little brain you had left? I can almost see the smoke pouring from your ears as you try to make sense of this. Let me just speed this along. Your would be drug kingpin has been in the market for designer drugs for some time. A way to make the populace more pliable, to enjoy their food a bit more, and to create a market of return revenue. We both know how addictive vampire blood is.”</p><p>“It also always drives a human mad, before they become a ghoul.” He felt a chill run down his spine, his whole body turning cold despite the woman pushed against his back. He had fucking doomed them both tonight. There was no true timeline of how quickly any of this could take effect, but in every instance, a human who ingested vampire blood inevitably became a ghoul. Whether it was a week, or a month. “So are you just here to gloat? Before we fall into our addictive trap?”</p><p>The fae gasped, the impish delight still bright in his eyes. “Heavens, no. What could I possibly gain from that? Besides the joy of watching it, obviously. I’d sooner find more entertaining ways to enjoy myself. I would much rather gain something of usefulness from this.” He reached into his coat and pulled out a vial. Even in the dim light of the parking lot, the bluish contents glittered behind the glass. “What I want… is a deal.”</p><p>“Of course, you do.” There was a snarl at the back of his throat that he had to choke back down. After all, it appeared the fae wanted to be the hero of the moment. “Before we broach what you want for that, what kind of assurances do I have that it will even work?”</p><p>The fae laughed once more, spinning the vial between his fingers. “Oh, of that, you have none but my word. But you must recall that I did keep my word for that feisty little Asian with a kitty cat fetish. Not to mention, I doubt that you’ll be getting quite the offer again. Not soon enough to help. After all, your friend here seems quite… enthralled as it were.”</p><p>As if to accentuate the point, he felt Bri’s hands flutter across his chest, tugging at the buttons, trailing down towards his waist. He wanted to close his eyes, to lean back, enjoy it, but if this was because of a drug… </p><p>No, it wasn’t right. </p><p>He pushed her hands away as he stepped out of her embrace, his face inches from the fae’s. “What do you want?” The words were like acid to say, but he had no option. His pride, his desire, it had done what he feared. It put Bri in danger, and he would pay the price.</p><p>The fae perked up, that wicked grin returning. “Oh, I have nothing I need right now. But so long as you return a favor for a favor when I come calling, I believe we can call this settled.”</p><p>With a few light steps, the fae stood in front of him, the vial outstretched.</p><p>There was no exchange of words, and fortunately, there was no kiss to seal the deal, as Yumi had been given back at that accursed plantation. But Cooper could almost feel the mystical twine of fate tying him to the fae as his hand wrapped around the vial.</p><p>“You’ve made an excellent decision, hunter.” The fae beamed as he stood in front of Cooper, the air around him shimmering, and a hint of summer roses wafting through the air. “You shall be hearing from me, I assure you.”</p><p>That much Cooper knew was true. When he least needed it, this damned fae would be back, cajoling his favor, and likely making Cooper’s life far more worse for it. Wanting to finish this, to get Bri away from this creature and get her to safety, Cooper crossed his arms over his chest, staring down the fae. Besides, there was no telling what Salazar’s people had done to the vampire blood. What if it accelerated the ghoul timeline? “Is there anything else?”</p><p>“Such a dour mood. It doesn’t suit you. Chin up,” he flicked a finger across Cooper’s jaw, “you have a few hours before you must ingest the elixir. There’d be no damage done. You could still enjoy your scrumptious dessert before this night fades from your memories.”</p><p>Bri screeched as a loud crash of glass breaking emanated from behind him, the fae laughing as he shimmered from view. Spinning around, Bri sat on the hood of his car, hands on her arms as she turned towards the cracked and spidered glass of his windshield. That son of a bitch faerie… he just had to add insult to injury by using his windshield to return back to the fae realm. He just added it to the list of grievances that he’d personally take up with that creature in the future. Reaching out with one hand, he cradled the side of her face. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.”</p><p>She leaned into his touch, her eyes closed as she turned back towards him. A few tiny scratches covered her hands, shining bright red, but otherwise, she seemed fine. As fine as anyone could be under the weight of everything he had just learned, but she still seemed oblivious to the affair. </p><p>She nuzzled at his hand, her hazel eyes fluttering open. There was no mistaking the desire in them, but a hint of confusion had crept in. “Cooper? Was someone… was someone here?”</p><p>“No, Bri —” his voice was low, unsteady, despite how easily the lie came, “It’s just us here. Why don’t we get you in the truck? We can figure everything else out from there, okay?”</p><p>She managed a nod, and he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her to him as he took her over to the passenger door. A happy murmur escaped her as she nestled her head against his neck, her lips ghosting against his skin. Using a knee to steady her, he managed to open the truck and settle her into the seat. Before he closed the door, he undid the vial, sighing in more than just frustration as he did. He sure as fuck didn’t trust the timeline that faerie gave, and this was the only way to be certain.</p><p>
  <em> I am so sorry, Bri. I hope you can forgive me one day. </em>
</p><p>With a flash of a smile, the same one that he’d given her the day they met - when she was just a stranger - he held up the vial to her. “A little treat for the road.” He downed half of it, ignoring the floral taste, before helping her to do the same. Her nose scrunched, and she made a face as she handed him back the vial. Taking it back from her, he sealed it, tucking it into his jeans. Maybe they could extract something from any residuals of the liquid. In the meantime though, he still had Bri to look after. Sweet, innocent Bri, who deserved far better than anything he could offer her. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, soft and tender, as much a farewell to the evening as an end to the night. </p><p>Her hands cupped his face, holding him close — her own kiss more chaste than the previous ones. As she pulled back, she glanced up to him, a hint of clarity shining in her hazel depths. “If I forget to say it later, I had a really nice time tonight.”</p><p>It broke his heart to hear it because he doubted either of them would remember much come morning, if anything. But he didn’t want to ruin a moment for her. Bending over, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, letting his fingers trail through the curls. “Me too, Bri. Me too. Let’s get you home now, okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>